1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector assembly for electrically connecting a substantially flat flexible circuit element to another circuit element.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Flexible circuits and flat cables are well known in the art and have enjoyed a great deal of popularity owing to their ease of use and their ability to be employed in unusual space limitation situations. In the past, the main termination methods used of connecting flexible circuits and flat cables to another circuit element has been soldering, mass bonding, crimping, pressure, welding. These methods of termination, though satisfactory, are not entirely desirable from the point of view of cost, ease of assembly, and reliability.
Another problem in effecting electrical connections between a flexible circuit and another circuit element is caused by the flexibility of the flexible circuit. Because of the flexibility, a flexible circuit is not easily insertable into a housing by means of a force-fit. In addition, once a flexible circuit is thus inserted into a connector, it becomes easily withdrawable from the connector.